Donkey Kong Country (TV series)
WIC Entertainment France 2 Canal + TV Asahi Ellipsanime Collingwood & Co. Asahi Broadcasting Corporation Medianet |distributor = Alliance Communications |num_seasons = 2 |num_episodes = 40 |list_episodes = List of Donkey Kong Country episodes |runtime = 30 minutes (per episode) |picture_format = |audio_format = |first_run = |first_aired = France: September 4, 1996 U.S.A.: August 15, 1997 |last_aired = July 7, 2000 |related = }} Donkey Kong Country is a Canadian 3D animated Television series. It is based on the Nintendo franchise Donkey Kong as portrayed in the Donkey Kong Country video game series by Nintendo and Rare. Donkey Kong Country first aired in France on September 4, 1996; it premiered late in the United States on the Fox Kids block on Fox on August 15, 1997 but the show was not shown on the block for long. After only two episodes, the series moved to Fox Family. In Japan, Donkey Kong Country took over the TV Tokyo 6:30 P.M. timeslot from Gokudo and was later replaced with Hamtaro. Donkey Kong Country was one of the earliest television series to be entirely computer-animated with the Motion capture, matching the artistic style of the video games, and garnered critical acclaim in France and Japan but only marginal success elsewhere. Several elements of the series, such as the crystal coconut, appeared in later Donkey Kong Country video games like Donkey Kong 64, which was released a year after the show began airing on Fox. Characters Main from the games These characters all came from Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (mostly the former, though). However, some of them went through some design changes. * Donkey Kong - The show's titular character, and the future ruler of Kongo Bongo Island, voiced by Richard Yearwood. * Diddy Kong - DK's sidekick and buddy, voiced by Andrew Sabiston, who had earlier voiced Yoshi in ''Super Mario World''. * Cranky Kong - DK's mentor, who often mixes potions. He is able to use the Crystal Coconut to show up as a hologram whenever he needs to alert DK. The show makes no mention of how he and DK are related or of his days in the arcade games, which he frequently mentions in the game series as a form of meta-reference. He is voiced by Aron Tager. * Candy Kong - DK's girlfriend. She is much less passive than in the games, and even has a different design to match. Part of her design for the show was mixed with her old game design for Donkey Kong 64. She is voiced by Joy Tanner. * Funky Kong - The resident airport manager. He looks as he did in the first game but has tan fur instead of brown. He is voiced by Damon D'Oliveira. * Dixie Kong - Diddy's unofficial girlfriend, and the only character on the show who originated in Donkey Kong Country 2. Like Candy, her design differs a bit (but not as much), and she also has been given tan fur like Funky. Ironically, while Candy is less passive than in the games, Dixie isn't quite as dynamic, as she is not given much attention. She also has a habit of losing her pets. She is voiced by Louise Vallance. * King K. Rool - The main villain of the series, always attempting to steal the Crystal Coconut and take over the island. His only noticeable change in physical appearance is that his cape is much shorter. He is voiced by Benedict Campbell and in the pilot episode by Len Carlson, who had earlier voiced Ganon in The Legend of Zelda. * Krusha - K. Rool's bodyguard. He is very childlike and enjoys watching the Sing Along with Uncle Swampy Show. He is voiced by Adrian Truss. * Klump - K. Rool's general. He often carries out his boss's plans, but without success. He was voiced by Len Carlson. * Kritters - K. Rool's standard foot soldiers. They look as they did in the first game but are also armed with Klap-Blasters. * Klaptraps - Small crocodiles who like to eat wooden surfaces in the manner of termites. They are fired out of Klap-Blasters by the Kritters and usually give comments on whatever they're eating. Exclusives to the show These characters appeared only in the show and have not appeared in any games to date. * Bluster Kong - The boss of the Bluster Barrelworks factory, where barrels are produced. He has a huge ego and constantly hits on Candy, his lone employee, unsuccessfully. He is voiced by Donald Burda. * Junior the Giant Klaptrap - As his name suggests, he is an abnormally large Klaptrap (about Diddy's size). * Kaptain Skurvy - A secondary, pirate-themed villain for the series. His design resembles that of Kannon from the second Country game, and it has even been revealed that he is Klump's long lost twin brother. He persists in chasing the Crystal Coconut, claiming it to be the birthright of one of his ancestors. * Kutlass & Green Kroc - Skurvy's minions, the former of whom shares a name with one of the enemies from the second game. * Polly Roger the Parrot - The pet parrot of Kaptain Skurvy, Polly Roger later works for K. Rool. He and Klump do not get along well. * Baby Kong - First appeared on the show as DK after having drunk a youth potion. Confusingly, he appeared again as a separate character from DK, similar to how Baby Mario showed up as a different character from Mario in his sports games. * Robot Candy Clone - A robot look-alike of Candy created by K. Rool to lure DK into certain traps. * Kong Fu - A martial arts "Kung Fu Master" who is hired by K. Rool to defeat Donkey Kong in the Annual Donkey Kong Challenge. He only appears in one episode. His name was later used in the French version of Donkey Kong Jungle Beat for the boss Karate Kong. * Eddie the Mean Old Yeti - A white-furred gorilla who lives alone in the White Mountains. He doesn't seem to like it when other characters intrude on his territory. * Inka Dinka Doo - The temple god from where the Crystal Coconut came. It was he who selected DK to be the future ruler. He appears as a stone column on which expressions are featured. This stone block turns around to show the expression that matches his current mood. * Robot Kong - Donkey Kong after exchanging minds with Bluster's robot. Plot Donkey Kong is an ape who happens to find a magic coconut called the Crystal Coconut, which grants wishes and is capable of answering questions asked of it. Donkey Kong is the protector of the Crystal Coconut, which is housed in Cranky Kong's Cabin. King K. Rool and his minions want to steal the Crystal Coconut from Donkey Kong and company in order to rule Kongo Bongo Island, the setting of the show. Try as they may, King K. Rool and his minions never succeed in stealing the Crystal Coconut. Each episode features two songs performed by the show's characters, and the series spanned a total of 40 episodes in two seasons. Voice cast Episode list Awards Donkey Kong Country won in 1999 for a (public voted) award at 7 d'Or for Best Animation and Youth Program (Meilleure émission d'animation et de jeunesse). Home video releases Over thirty Donkey Kong Country DVDs have been released with only five being in English. Over thirteen VHS tapes of the cartoon were released in Japan. Four episodes of Donkey Kong Country were released in North America on a single VHS cassette titled Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut and was marketed as a feature length film. However, these episodes are not in chronological order, as a flashback shown in the third episode actually occurs in the fourth episode of the tape. The North American version of the tape was distributed by: Paramount Pictures, Nintendo, and Nelvana. Donkey Kong Country was released as a feature-length 88 minute movie on VHS. In the DVDs Donkey Kong Country Vol.1 (released in Australia) and Donkey Kong Country - Bad Hair Day (released in the United Kingdom) they also put a few episodes. The other two DVDs, Donkey Kong Country: Hooray for Holly Kongo Bongo and Donkey Kong Country: The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights (both released in Australia) only held one episode. After over three years of no new English DVD, the UK released I Spy With My Hairy Eye. Recently, Phase 4 Films a small Canadian low-budget film company, officially purchased the rights to release the series on Region 1 for DVD and released episodes starting off with the first DVD released on August 20, 2013. The episodes of the show are all available on iTunes. Merchandise The show had a large line of merchandise in Japan including a collectible card game featuring drawings of characters, some of which never appeared in the series. The card game was later adapted to be based on Donkey Kong 64. Channel details References External links * Donkey Kong Country at Nelvana.com * La Planète Donkey Kong at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb). * Donkey Kong Country at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb). * List of episodes at mariowiki.com * List of Japanese products based on the series * Donkey Kong Country at TV.com * Donkey Kong Country at Retro Junk * Category:Video game cleanup Category:Donkey Kong Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Canadian children's television series Category:1997 Canadian television series debuts Category:2000 Canadian television series endings Category:Fox Kids Category:Jetix Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Fox network shows Category:Fox Family shows Category:Works based on Nintendo video games Category:Teletoon original series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:1990s Canadian television series Category:2000s Canadian television series